Denkura Aiden
'' "You demons may have been spawned in the fires of Hell, but the flame of Denkura Aiden shall put even those to shame!" '' — Denkura Aiden, Frost Bitten Tears of a Snow Lady Personality Before the Liberation of West City, Aiden was not one to make many friends Aiden is somewhat of a whiz kid when it comes to handling technology; were times a little more calm, he might have become a pilot or an engineer. He still retains his tech savvy, and can figure out how to operate any piece of technology relatively quickly, and given time could replicate it with a full understanding of how it works. During a fight, or if she suspects there might be one, Aiden is always on high alert, which, coupled with her enhanced senses that come with being an Anihito, makes him a difficult person to surprise. History Denkura Aiden was born to Denkura Hart and Denkura Aisha in West City in age 733 at Central Hospital. They taught him martial arts from a young age, and, alongside a rigorous study regimen, reached the point where at the age of 16 he is considered fully capable of leading an adult life. He was prepared to go to East City to study engineering on a full ride scholarship from Capsule Corporation before the Red Ribbon Army and the demons wrecked most of the worlds' cities. When the RRA took over West City, the Denkuras were killed during the fighting while he himself was visiting Capsule Corporation. He quickly joined the resistance movement while pretending to be a normal employee, but his masquerade didn't last long. Fearful of bringing the rest of the resistance down with him, Aiden fled the city. Aiden arrived in Central around the time King Furry was rescued. He then wanted nothing more than to return to West City one day and defeat the Red Ribbon Army. He started on that goal by liberating a weapons cache near Central from Red Ribbon control with the help of Rufus Hedge and Kurama, before using part of said cache to attempt a rescue of a prisoner in West City's Grand Prison alongside Janus. Story Liberation of West City This arc is in progress and will be updated when changes occur in character. A few days after meeting Keira and Derven, the trio decided to leave the ruins of Central City and head for West City, where they heard an important Galactic Alliance general was being held. Upon arrival, the trio split up. Aiden took the hijacked Red Ribbon truck to the prison under disguise, Derven left to prepare to extract Aiden and the prisoner, and Keira went to Central Hospital, where rumors had it that Red Ribbon officials were witholding important medical supplies. Aiden infiltrated the prison by donning a red ribbon disguise and going by the moniker of Sergeant Hart. During this infiltration, Aiden met and teamed up with Janus, a fellow West City native. The two eventually discovered that the Red Ribbon Army had captured who they believed to be Florence Davenport. This theory was rebutted by Janus, who'd just left Davenport in a different area of the city. After this fact was revealed, the impostor revealed herself as Specchio, a demoness of glass and flame. Aiden and Janus proceeded to do battle with the demoness. Aiden received a pair of uneven scars during the fight, but was triumphant. He and Janus then left the prison. After leaving, the duo proceeded to a half destroyed diner with the intention of preparing enough food for all of their friends and allies within the city. They were able to do so, but due to the continuing conflict, none of the intended guests arrived. Gustavo Loffredo, however, did arrive to break bread, though neither Aiden nor Janus realized who he was at first. After Gustavo revealed who he was, Aiden fled while Janus fled, in a desperate bid to warn the rest of their allies in the city. After fleeing from Gustavo, Aiden encountered Shigure Miku being beset by a group of demons. Feeling the need to help, Aiden rushed to her assistance, quickly being joined by Azuma Shikubu and Rain. They are currently holding off demons in the vicinity of where Tongari Tower used to stand. Abilities Furasshu Aiden moves at super speed, leaving behind only a flame clone of himself. Honō ga sutoraiki o suishin Aiden channels blue flame the color of his hair through his body down to his feet, then pushes off in a jet of blue flame, using it to propel himself at his enemy. He punches them with as much force as he can muster once he\'s close enough. Hono Tate Aiden projects his ki to surround his body, creating a focused, tangible shield of flame that lessens the impact of incoming blows. The blue flames also create a rather badass effect, seeing as his whole body becomes covered in it. Kajiarashi Aiden harnesses his rage and his ki, using them to lash out with a flurry of blows that cause an explosion of blue flames radiating outward from himself, causing the battlefield to become engulfed in blue fire the color of his hair. These flames burn hot and high, and in turn help to fuel any other fire-based attacks being used within the vicinity of the flames. Seimei no Hi Aiden forms a basic, flame enhanced ki attack, which he can then propel at an enemy. Can also be used outside of combat to start a fire. Sutoraiki Kasai Aiden infuses one of his appendages with fire-based ki and strikes at his opponent. Upon impact the ki is then transferred into the opponent's nervous system. The heat inflames all of the nerve endings to the point that electrical impulses can't be sent or received by the nerves, effectively stunning the target but also making them temporarily immune to the sensation of pain. Tamashinohi Aiden channels blue flames the color of his hair through his body, and the sudden increase in temperature jolts his body out of inaction. The flame is then redirected into the limb of Aiden's choice for a follow up strike, usually directed towards the one to have stunned him in the first place. Relationships * Keira Vao - Aidens' current girlfriend, the two met only a few days before the Liberation of West City, in Central City. * Derven - Having just met Derven, Aiden has no opinion of the Vulpine other than that he seems to be a capable sort, though this has been brought into doubt due to Derven's failure to arrive at Grand Prison during the Liberation of West City. * Janus - Though the two have just met, Aiden has great respect for the man. He sees in Janus a similar spirit to his own. Aiden was very upset when Janus sacrificed himself to save him. * Kurama - A friend of Aiden's, the two met while liberating a weapons cache from Red Ribbon forces near Central City. * Rufus Hedge - Another of Aiden's friends, the two met while liberating a weapons cache from Red Ribbon forces near Central City. * Shigure Miku - The first member of Guardian Aiden has met, and also the first person Aiden encountered after Janus sacrificed himself. The two met when Aiden joined a fight in progress to assist Miku. Aiden admires Miku's strength and skill, as well as her control over snow and ice. To this day, Aiden remains extremely embarrassed that though he tried his hardest to rescue the tiny woman, he spent most of the fight out of commission due to a misfortunately timed tunk-punt from one of the demons they were fighting. He hopes that she holds a better opinion of him than that of a hopeless idiot. * Azuma Shikibu - Met during the Liberation of West City. Aiden is currently allies with him, and grateful that Azuma saved him after briefly losing consciousness. * Rain - Met at the same time as Azuma and Shigure. Aiden respects his displayed combat prowess, but as of yet has no other opinion of the man. Category:Characters Category:Anihito Category:Hybrid Category:Galactic Alliance Category:Guardian